Halloween
by Zimra David
Summary: Petit OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le thème d'Halloween. Le soir du 31, Lisbon se laisse à nouveau embarquer dans l'une des lubies du consultant...


Salut!

Voici un petit One-Shot, écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le thème d'Halloween.

Le concept est légèrement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, vous verrez pourquoi à la fin!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**HALLOWEEN...!**

* * *

« Je vous déteste. »

La voix de Lisbon résonna dans l'air glacé du crépuscule. Jane, qui marchait à quelque pas devant elle, fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, son habituel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. La jeune femme, emmitouflée dans sa veste, un bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles le tout accompagné d'un air assassin sur le visage, fixait obstinément le dos du consultant, sachant très bien qu'il sentait son regard.

« Je vous retiens, vous et vos idées, reprit-elle en accélérant le pas, se retrouvant juste derrière Jane. Sans vous, nous serions en train de recevoir les félicitations d'Hightower et…

- Je sais, Lisbon, l'interrompit Jane sans se départir de son calme. Je sais. »

L'affaire qui les avait entraînés à plus de cinq cent kilomètres de Sacramento leur avait été attribuée il y a une semaine. Au fil des jours, les preuves contre un très célèbre revendeur d'œuvres d'art s'étaient amassées et l'équipe californienne avait été sur le point de le capturer. Toutefois, quelques jours à peine avant l'intervention, Jane avait convaincu Lisbon de le suivre dans un petit village abandonné, à une centaine de kilomètres de la ville où devait se dérouler l'arrestation. Lisbon, de bonne grâce, l'avait suivi, désirant savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait raté l'arrestation dirigée par Cho, et se trouvait désormais perdue dans la campagne, par cette froide nuit de fin d'octobre, avec un Jane encore plus horripilant qu'à l'accoutumé.

La brunette soupira et accéléra, ne se privant pas de fusiller son consultant du regard alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Jane, égal à lui-même, ne bronchait pas, se contentant de marcher, comme insensible au froid qui donnait l'impression d'être mordu de toutes parts.

Il avait convaincu Lisbon de le suivre, car, selon lui, cet endroit avait un rapport direct avec leur affaire, avec l'arrestation et avec le CBI. D'abord réticente, Lisbon avait fini par accepter de l'accompagner, convaincue que l'aller-retour ne leur prendrait qu'un après-midi. Grave erreur. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle suivait Jane à travers ce maudit champ où le portable ne passait pas.

_Quand tout sera terminé, _songea-t-elle, _je demande à Hightower de le virer._

« Lisbon, l'appela Jane, coupant court à ses pensées, au lieu de chercher un moyen de vous venger, accélérez, le brouillard arrive. »

Comme pour donner raison au consultant, une vague de brume s'éleva, masquant la lumière blafarde de la lune. L'agent du CBI leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents ; elle pourrait avancer bien plus vite si elle ne mourait pas autant de froid.

Devant elle, Jane avait ralenti, faisant mine d'admirer la pleine lune. Cependant, dès qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau, il se remit en route, calant son rythme sur le sien. Lisbon eut bien du mal à retenir son sourire : il savait toujours quoi faire pour lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle, malgré tout.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent d'errer pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Lisbon ne se mît à claquer des dents. Bien qu'elle fît un effort surhumain pour se retenir, Jane l'entendit. Silencieusement, il quitta sa veste qu'il posa sur les épaules de sa supérieure. Teresa, gênée, ne réagit pas immédiatement.

« Merci… dit-elle, presque dans un murmure, en resserrant la veste autour de ses épaules.

- De rien. Je sais que Madeleine m'en voudrait si vous mouriez cette nuit. »

La brune ne put se retenir de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au consultant qui sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules : Lisbon n'était plus – ou moins – en colère.

Ils avancèrent encore un moment, faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher sur le sol inégal, éclairé par les quelques rayons de la lune qui réussissaient à percer le brouillard. Lisbon devait avouer que l'ambiance était très… Autant dire que le lieu aurait été un tournage parfait pour un vieux film d'épouvante : les arbres, dépourvus de feuilles, semblaient immenses dans les ténèbres, et leur ombre, projetée par la pâle lumière de la lune, paraissait démesurée, inquiétante. Étrangement, le décor n'effrayait pas la jeune femme, qui admirait plutôt la beauté du paysage. Jane, qui avait remarqué que sa supérieure levait enfin le nez, jetant des coups d'œil rapide autour d'elle, se félicita à nouveau : son plan en valait la peine, finalement.

La nuit était vraiment là, désormais. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, contrastait avec la lune, qui semblait encore plus ronde, et encore plus blanche que d'habitude. La brume ne s'était pas dissipée, mais était descendue, sournoise. Elle semblait s'enrouler autour de Lisbon et de Jane, se serrant, se desserrant, s'éloignant pour mieux revenir. La jeune femme, qui était trop épuisée pour prêter attention à la noirceur qui les entourait, avançait en se préoccupant juste de tenir debout. Jane, qui marchait exactement à la même allure que sa patronne, faisait bien attention à ce que Lisbon ne se prît pas les pieds dans les racines qui sortaient du sol. Leur destination n'était plus très loin maintenant, ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'estomac noué ; il espérait seulement qu'ils arriveraient à l'heure…

Au bout de quelques instants, une bâtisse se dressa devant eux et le blond ne put contenir l'immense sourire de soulagement qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lisbon, trop occupée à plisser les yeux pour discerner les contours de la maison, ne remarqua pas l'air réjoui de Jane. Elle avança prudemment, sentant que le sol changeait sous ses pieds. Était-ce du gravier ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et n'osait pas s'arrêter pour vérifier son hypothèse. Elle ouvrit la bouche en haussant les sourcils pour demander à Jane comment il avait l'intention de contourner la maison, mais, à son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier sortit une clef de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure couleur cuivre qui ornait la porte en chêne massif. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui résonna dans la nuit ténébreuse, laissant une Lisbon abasourdie.

« Jane, commença-t-elle, qu'est ce que-…

- Venez, Lisbon, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sans réplique, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage. A moins que vous ne préfériez rester ici dans le froid… »

La menace fit son effet et Lisbon se retrouva dans le hall avant même que le consultant n'eût le temps d'ôter la clef de la serrure. Il sourit, sans retenue cette fois, avant de fermer soigneusement la porte. L'obscurité fut de courte durée et la brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque la lumière s'alluma. La pièce, qui devait être un salon, avait été sobrement décorée : les meubles étaient simples, mais choisis avec goût. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, une sensation de confiance et de bien-être saisit Lisbon alors qu'elle détaillait le grand miroir quelques mètres de haut derrière Jane. Ce dernier, qui observait sa patronne à la dérobée, se retint de sourire : il avait eu raison.

« Jane… répéta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Où sommes-nous ?

- Quelque part, répondit le consultant en se retournant, quittant le salon pour une pièce adjacente. Vous voulez du thé Lisbon ? Je ne pense pas que l'heure soit appropriée pour un café… »

A peine eut-il fini de parler que la jeune femme se tint derrière lui, admirant à son tour la cuisine. Cette pièce aussi, était meublée avec le strict nécessaire, mais la même impression de quiétude la prenait alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. A tout hasard, connaîtrait-elle cet endroit… ?

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité lorsque Jane lui mit une boîte de thé sous le nez. Elle le dévisagea, ébahie, s'empressa de saisir le premier sachet, sans trop se préoccuper du parfum, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, se hâtant d'allumer le gaz afin de faire bouillir l'eau. Il profita de l'inattention de sa supérieure dans le but de regarder l'heure. C'est bon, il était dans les temps.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire rappela Lisbon à la réalité. Elle sursauta, se redressant brusquement, faisant grincer la chaise sur laquelle elle était encore assise quelques instants plus tôt. Jane lui tendit une tasse de thé et lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant sans plus de cérémonie vers un escalier. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser sa tasse tomber en gravissant les marches.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir qui semblait, lui aussi, familier à Lisbon. Toutefois, Jane n'alluma pas et se dirigea, guidant Lisbon, vers un balcon. Cette dernière s'attendait à ce que le froid la fît à nouveau frissonner mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, la nuit s'était adoucie. Ou peut-être était-ce la tasse de thé… Ou bien la main de Jane qui la serrait toujours.

Elle posa la coupelle sur une table basse et porta le mug à ses lèvres. Elle avala une gorgée de thé et se prépara à charrier Jane : quel gentleman aurait donné à une femme une coupelle en porcelaine et un vulgaire mug… Le mug…

Lisbon tressaillit et Jane sut qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'était rappelée. Il la détailla, un peu hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter. La jeune femme regardait fixement la tasse, sur laquelle on pouvait voir écrit son prénom en lettres grossières, enfantines. Tout lui revenait désormais : la maison de sa tante Emy, où elle venait passer les fêtes avec ses frères, et même certains week-ends. La tasse que lui avait offerte son plus jeune frère pour son anniversaire, mais aussi l'accident. L'accident que sa mère avait eu, sur la route, non loin d'ici, pour revenir chercher le tutu que Lisbon avait oublié chez Emy…

« Jane… baragouina-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son consultant, posant le mug sur la table.

- Lisbon, commença-t-il un peu gêné : après tout, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Je, enfin… »

Toutefois il fut interrompu par une tornade brune alors que Lisbon lui tombait dans les bras, n'essayant même pas de cacher ses larmes. D'abord dérouté, l'homme reprit la situation en main et encercla sa supérieure de ses bras, en silence. Les souvenirs des vacances qu'elle avait passées dans cet endroit rejaillirent dans son esprit, entourés d'une brume, comme si elle visionnait un enregistrement de mauvaise qualité. Elle revoyait Tomy, son frère, s'écorcher le genou, dans le grillage, quelques mètres en-dessous de là où elle se trouvait avec Jane.

Soudain, un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion se fit entendre et Lisbon se raidit. Que se passait-il ? Elle releva la tête de l'étreinte rassurant de Jane et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : une fleur orangée brillait dans le ciel… Une deuxième explosion si fit entendre et une autre fleur, plutôt rougeâtre cette fois, fit son apparition à côté de l'orange, qui disparaissait peu à peu. Le brouillard qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Le… Nous sommes le…

- Joyeux Halloween Lisbon, murmura Jane alors que la jeune femme regardait, comme hypnotisée, le feu d'artifice qui explosait devant eux.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous su ? Et la maison ? murmura-t-elle, à peine consciente que sa voix tremblait.

- J'ai effectué quelques recherches, avoua-t-il, j'ai vu que la maison était en vente. J'ai essayé de la garder un maximum comme elle était autrefois, de retrouver des meubles. J'ai demandé un peu d'aide… »

Il se tut mais Lisbon avait déjà compris l'essentiel. Elle savait que le consultant avait fouillé dans sa vie, téléphoné à ses proches afin de pouvoir reconstituer l'un des lieux les plus mythiques de son enfance. Elle n'était pas mentaliste, pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle savait que Jane hésitait quant à la conduite à adopter. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie et il n'osait pas l'interrompre dans le cours de ses pensées. Lisbon décida donc que c'était à elle de désamorcer la situation, et sa main glissa lentement, attrapant celle du consultant et la serrant doucement. Immédiatement, Jane se détendit et il se retourna, pour contempler lui aussi le feu d'artifice, évènement annuel de ce petit village pour Halloween, la main de Lisbon dans la sienne.

« Merci. »

Était-ce lui ou bien Lisbon qui avait remercié l'autre ? Ou bien les deux ? Jane n'en était pas sûr. Aussi, lorsqu'il se remémorait cette soirée, il ne pouvait assurer que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours sur le dénouement de la situation.

* * *

Oui, je l'avoue, je vire un peu vers le gnangnan, alors que d'habitude je maltraite Jane et Lisbon... Mais j'avais envie de les ménager un peu, pour une fois!

Alors, quel est votre verdict?


End file.
